Caligo Lineas (Blurred Lines)
by MJ1984
Summary: Yeah,I did it. My 1st fic will be Thunderbirds are go...ing 50 Shades of Grey. In other stories I've read it's ALWAYS John Tracy who corrupts another brother. But not this time, this time it's Scott...with help from a certain Mr Grey. Rated T for now,but will change later. Full summary is inside. It's Tracy x Tracy, don't like-don't read. (you've been warned.) Enjoy! M.x
1. Chapter 1

hey guys!

so...yeah, here's my Thunderbirds are go! x 50 shades of grey crossover.

had this idea for a while and thought, 'you know what? stuff it! I'm writing this.' don't like-don't read, simple as that.

anyway, hope you like it.

mistakes are mine and mine alone. (sorry about that.)

* * *

 **Caligo Lineas (Blurred Lines.)**

 **Full summary.**

 _What happens on shore-leave should stay there._

 _Scott Tracy has a shady little secret, one he thought he could keep quiet, but John and EOS somehow stumbled across it. Knowing what it could do to the family the two eldest promise to keep it away from the younger Tracys._

 _And it seemed to work...for a bit._

 _Four months after his last visit Scott recieves a message from the mysterious **'Grey'** , this changes everything between Scott and another one of his brothers and they start to drift apart. Things get even-more complicated when weeks later **'Grey'** invites said brother to play in the shady world shared between Scott and them-selves._

 _As the two siblings rekindle their brotherly relationship the familial lines between them become blurred. Soon the penny drops for **'Grey'** who the object of Scott's affections __really is_ _and gives him a choice that he might not be able to refuse._

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

Virgil groaned softly, falling backwards with his arms and legs outstretched in a good inmination of a star-fish. His muscles ached from over-use and gladly welcomed the cushion of his mat. His eyes screwed up as tingles shot up and down the limbs and he groaned again, loudly this time.

"Give up?" Came a voice to his left. A second later Scott appeared in his line of sight with a pink glow to his cheeks, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat and a grin. "C'mon, Virg. The others were much more impressive -and I mean _impressive_ \- you should've seen Alan! Whoo! Let me tell ya, the kid's got stamina. After the third round _I_ was exhausted but I still won because, as you know, it takes alot to get me tired..."

"What? W-wait...you and...you and Alan?" Virgil gasped, trying to control his breathing while trying to rub some feeling into his legs. "He went through _this_?"

"Yyeesss..." His older brother drawled. "Alan's always up for it. Sometimes he finds me. I'm not gonna complain, I like an ambush once in a while. He's full of surprises is our little bro."

"And the others? How did they do?"

Scott was thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Well, I've already told you Alan's best is 3. Gordo's next with 2, going 2 and an half. John...well, John is the weak link as his best is 1. Can't blame him though, Space is hell for muscle mass and blood flow."

Virgil paused trying to work out a kink in his lower back,"You forgot someone."

"Hm? Oh! Kayo?" Virgil nodded, " Hell! I'm not gonna try. I like my balls where they are, thank-you." That got a chuckle from the middle Tracy. Scott pushed Virgil's hands away and took over rubbing feeling back into his siblings arms and legs. Virgil groaned again as Scott kneaded a very sore spot. "Sorry."

"I'm OK... I think."

Scott's grin was devious,"Great! So do you think you can go again?"

Virgil's eyes widened in horror,"You can't be serious?"

"Deadly."

"Ugh...fine." Scott made his way down to Virgil's legs and rearranged them a little bit. Feeling his knees bending, the warmth of Scott's body,Virgil lifted his head in alarm. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Helping." Scott shifted his weight a little, watching Virgil's reactions for pain. "OK... now this time you won't have to do all the work. I'll keep you grounded. So, when-ever you're ready." The eldest Tracy was at the receiving end of a dirty look before Virgil gave a weary nod. Scott watched muscles flex and relax, Virgil's expression was one of consentration, clearly determined to beat the youngest Tracy's score of 3. Scott felt him slipping and tightened his hold on Virgil's legs, who bit his lip feeling a twinge, "You got this,Virg. Nice and easy."

Virgil huffed between breaths, "Easy...for...you...to say." Finally his body couldn't take anymore, with a grunt he reached forward, grabbing the nearest thing, which was Scott's shoulders, hard. The eldest Tracy grunted in reply, which he smiled at, "So...How'd I do?"

Scott smiled proudly at him, "Well done,Virg. You're level pegging with Alan. Two complete circuits of the weights and 3 rounds of 10 sit-ups. Knew you could do it."

Once again Virgil flopped backwards onto his mat, "Thank goodness _that's_ over with! Now I can have a nice, hot, long shower." Standing on wobbyly legs, he pulled his drenched shirt over his head and threw it at his brother, earning him a squawk of protest. "Hey, Scott?"

Freeing himself of the smelly garment, Scott raised a brow, "Hm?"

"What's your best?"

Scott tapped the side of his nose, "Nah-ah. Not telling." He said, stripping off his t-shirt and added it to Virgil's on the floor.

"Oh, c'mon. You gotta tell me. _Pleeeaassseee_." Virgil tried the _puppy-dog_ technique but Scott was having none of it. A couple of minutes passed, and realizing his brother wasn't going to share, Virgil gave up with a huff. "Fine. Oh! Hey, John."

Scott stood and turned coming face to face with the shimmering hologram of the second born Tracy who was wearing an amusing smile, _ **"Training the troops I see. How's it going?"**_

"Really well," Scott reached over to mess up Virgil hair which earned him a playful punch to the gut, "I'll have him in shape in no time." Noticing John's worried look, the eldest immedately went into his role of Field Commander, "What's up, John?"

 _ **"Sorry to interupt the bonding session, but we have a situation. Gordon and Alan are waiting for you two in the main room. It's a big one so no time for showers,"**_ Seeing Virgil's shoulders slump he added , _ **"sorry ,Virgil."**_

"No, it's fine. The mission comes first." He nodded his thanks as Scott came over with a box of wet-wipes. Grabbing a handfull he got to work wiping himself down while turning around so Scott could get his back and then doing the same for Scott. "Hey, John, while you're here maybe you can help."

 _ **"I'll try, go ahead."**_

"What tires Scott out? He won't tell me." Scott, still with his back to him, stiffened. A slight flush creeping up his cheeks and down his neck. As he sought John's gaze he silently pleaded with him not to tell. John quickly blinked twice and Scott winked back. He was safe...for now. "John?"

John seemed to falter for a second, thankfully for Scott and him, it went un-noticed by Virgil. _**"I...I don't know, Virgil. He won't tell any of us. Seems he's keeping it close to his chest."**_ A loud bleep sounded from his left. After a series of text messages off screen, he came back into view now deadly serious. _ **"You better get going. I need to brief you on what equipment to take, and you might need the gruesome two-some. And ,sorry in advance, but they've had a ton of soda and sweets, and are alittle bit too eager to get started."**_

Virgil grumbled under his breath, rubbing his hands over his eyes remembering the last time the youngsters went on a mission on a sugar high. It ended badly, and messily, AND in Thunderbird 2. Picking up his shirt he gave John a quick nod, " Hey Scott, you coming?"

Scott glanced over his shoulder, "Yeah, in a minute. Just gotta check some things with John and be right behind ya."

"OK. I'll see you in the main room."

Scott waited till the coast was clear and then turned to face the blue hologram of IR's Space Monitor with a grateful sigh, "Thanks for the save."

 _ **"Don't mention it, seriously DON'T. What you get up to on shore-leave is your business. I was just unfortunate to intercept the messages between the two of you , AND I was given a preview of what happened in that...that..."**_ He shuddered, _ **"Room..."**_ His expression softened seeing how uncomfortable Scott was getting, " _ **Has it really been four months?"**_

"Yeah. Sometimes I don't hear anything for a few weeks but never this long. I must really be in trouble. Maybe I did something wrong last time."

John shrugged, _**"I'll have EOS keep an ear open on ALL frequencies for the signal you two agreed on. Sound good?"**_ Scott nodded, the blush on his cheeks deepened. " _ **And... if they decide to end your suffering I'll contact you on sercure channel 1-A . OK?"**_ Another nod. _ **"Great. Now get going. Those workers trapped under this land-side aren't gonna rescue themsleves."**_

Scott grinned giving him a mock salute. "F.A.B."

* * *

 **Well, here's the first chapter.**

 **I'll probably be up-dating once a month, I know! But it can't be helped I'm afraid.**

 **If you'd like more, or have any suggestions, please leave a comment.**

 **Untill next time. M.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said once a month up-dates, and it will be after this, but this weekend it's my birthday! Let's celebrate with the next chapter. Enjoy! M.x**

* * *

Chapter 2.

The rescue of the trapped workers was a success. Gordon and Alan using the Pods, some carefully placed Nano-Crete and Virgil with the Jaws of Life were able to stabilize the crumbling hillside and ferry the workers out into the open where they were safe. After the foreman finished expressing how grateful his was it was nearly late afternoon and all four brothers were beyond tired.

Scott took off first in TB1. Sore, dirtied and with a torn uniform (Brains was not going to be happy) he sat back in his seat humming a tune under his breath watching as the little green dot on his map showed that TB2 had taken off and following him home. There was a pause and then Virgil's image floated above his console.

 _"Take off A-OK, Scott. Returning to base."_

"Copy that Thunderbird Two. How are the gruesome twosome doing?"

Virgil frowned, _"Quiet. Too quiet for my liking."_

Gordon appeared, _" Virg...I don't feel too good."_

Alan popped up, _"Me too. I think I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."_ His image flickered off and then Gordon's, and then Virgil's leaving TB2 audio only.

Scott face-palmed hearing Virgil's shout of, _"You puke over my Lady you're cleaning it this time!"_

 _ **"This is Thunderbird 5 calling. Scott, you there?"**_

"Loud and clear, John. The rescue went off with-out a hitch, everyone's fine and Virgil is about to murder our younger brothers."

John appeared making a face, _**"Yep, sounds about right. The G.D.F and local police have made the surrounding area a No-Go zone and..."**_ There came a loud bleep off screen, _**"Hold on Scott, there might be something."**_ His image faded for a second, then came back, _**"I have a personal message for you from over-seas. It's a private number. I'll see if I can get a name and..."**_ Some more tapping and John suddenly blinked, even as a blue hologram Scott could see a blush covering his cheeks. _**"Um...Oh..."**_

"Oh? You OK, John?"

 _"What's going on? Gordon, stop shoving me!"_

 _"Move over then. I can't see."_

 _"I swear if you two don't stop I'll..."_

Gordon's image turned right, _"It's John, Virg. Scott's got a call and it's made John go all funny and they're not sharing."_

 _ **"There's a reason we're not sharing, it's because it's**_ private _ **. You do know what that means, right?"**_

Scott frowned as the other four Tracy's started bickering, the tell-tale sign of a headache was beginning to bloom as the others voices blurred together, "Alright that's enough!" Four faces turned to him deadly still. "Look, its just an old University friend. We parted on bad terms and they've reached out. I didn't want to say anything and it's likely nothing's gonna develop because of International Rescue and..."

 _ **"And? Go on, Scott."**_ John watched the cogs in his older brothers' head turn. Scott had told the youngsters a warped version of the truth. Of course he knew the whole truth but he was going to keep his promise and keep Mum. If Scott wanted to tell them he would in his own time.

There were a few tense seconds before Scott's face broke into a grin, "And, if things did go well, they'd have to meet you lot. And I wouldn't wanna wish that on anybody."

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Was that an insult?"_

A smirk, "Yeah it was. What are you gonna do about it?"

Gordon and Alan both frowned, then their faces suddenly paled, _"Hold that thought!"_ All three images from TB2 faded out and once again Virgil's voice could be heard promising a world of pain if they messed up TB2.

John sighed, _**"Quick thinking there."**_

"Thanks. It was kinda the truth. We did part on bad terms. I..." Scott flushed a pretty pink, "...I disobeyed them. Wore the wrong tie and..."

 _ **"And? Go on, Scott."**_ John whispered for the second time. Scott was quiet before telling the tale: His friend had expressed a deep dislike to the navy tie he'd chosen but he wore it anyway because it brought out his eyes. Arriving at the benefit dinner and the young red-head that had taken a shine to him. How on the way back to the apartment it was all in silence and when they got home he was dragged into the 'Play Room', stripped, hands bounded by the tie he'd worn, bent over and...

Neither brother noticed that the audio link to TB2 was still open.

* * *

The two Thunderbird crafts returned safely to Tracy Island. Scott entered the main room first shortly followed by a quiet Virgil, Gordon and Alan. Grandma Tracy was ready with some soothing medicine for the youngsters stomachs, Kayo was waiting on one of the couches ready to hear all about the latest rescue and John was conversing with Brains about some computer up-grades.

Scott yawned widely rubbing the back of his neck, "Man, I'm beat."

John's hologram gave him an odd look, _**"You know...if you're**_ that _**tired maybe you should... oh, I don't know...**_ Go to your room. _ **Just a thought."**_

"That's sounds great but what if something big happens?"

John quickly checked with EOS for any major emergencies-in-the-making and shook his head. _**"All quiet at the moment. There's a small storm brewing in the west but it doesn't look life-threatening. I'll alert the G.D.F just in case. Now all of you...Get some rest."**_

"Roger that."

"F.A.B."

One by one they left the main room until only Virgil remained. He sat back on one of the couches and fixed John with an odd look. John grinned at him.

 _ **"Something wrong, Virg?"**_

A shrug, "Maybe."

 _ **"You gonna clue me in here or am I gonna have to guess?"**_

Virgil huffed, "It doesn't matter. Just worn-out, I guess."

 _ **"Go get that shower you've waited for and then rest. EOS and I can handle things up here."**_

"OK. 'Night ,John." He waved leaving the main room for his long, over-due shower and much needed sleep.

John smiled warmly at his retreating form, _**"Night, Virgil."**_

* * *

In one of the guest rooms of the round house hiding TB3's launch pad, Scott had just finished taking a blissfully hot shower and was now dressed in black boxer briefs towelling his hair. The room itself was nice and spacious, and like all the other rooms on Tracy Island had holographic projector, but these ones were slightly different (more on that later.) Light pastel colours decorated the walls...apart from one. This wall was painted a deep, dark red to match the bedding laid out on a King size four-poster. It was in-front of the monster bed that Scott stopped and dropped the towel. His eyes fell on the black shoe-box laid on top, his breath quickened knowing what was inside and how it made him feel the first time he used it.

With trembling hands Scott took out each item and placed them carefully onto the bed: A small bottle of lotion, a foil packet and a small toy (that was a round-ended cone one end that narrowed at the other with a flared base.). Lastly there was a mask in TB1's grey colour. With time and care, just like he was taught, Scott kneeled on the bed and slowly prepared himself the best he could. By the time the toy was seated safely a fine sheen of sweat was already on his brow. Stepping away from the bed he pulled up his pants, tidied away his things and reached under the bed for the Yoga mat hidden there. As he moved he could feel the toy moving within sending warm tingles up his spine (oh this was going to be hard not to come like this right away). Kneeling on the mat he tied the grey mask around his head so only his blue eyes were visible, sat back on his hunches with hands flat on his thighs. He was already.

A deep breath, "Open secure channel 1-A, please, John."

John didn't appear but his voice was a little shaky as he did what was asked. _**" Line open. I hope you know what you're doing, Scott."**_

 _So do I._ Thought the eldest Tracy.

There was a lot of static but the line cleared and a mans' hologram appeared in-front of Scott. The man was about Scott's age, medium build with cropped brown hair and piercing grey eyes, that were hidden behind a mask like Scott's but in black, he was topless wearing a battered pair of jeans with the top button popped open. The man smiled lazily at him, two sets of eyes met and Scott quickly lowered his.

 **"Nice to see you still know the basics, Scott. It's been a while and I've had time to think. I'm sorry for what happened, but next time don't push me. I've missed you, have you missed me?"**

"Y-yes."

 **"Yes...what?"**

Scott gulped and then whispered softly, "Yes, sir."

* * *

 **Hello, Mr Grey!**

 **There you go 2nd chapter up. I have rough idea what's going to happen, and the rating will change about 4 chapters in. (I think.)**

 **If you are following, a very big thanks! Hopefully I won't disappoint.**

 **See you in a month. M.x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ugh... I _hate_ clean-up duty!"

Gordon, just finishing covering up the control panels with plastic sheeting, glanced over to where Alan was slipping on a pair of long sleeved rubber gloves, goggles and face mask, smirked behind his own mask. "At least I aimed for the bowl."

"I did aim." Was the youngest muffled answer, "These on-board wash-rooms aren't big enough for two people." Alan took the hose he was given and started cleaning the floor of said wash-room. Gordon was now outside the doorway on his knees, sponge in gloved hand mopping up the trail from seats to door. "Maybe Brains could make it bigger?"

"You could have used the passager one by the pods."

"Too far. Not enough time. You know the old saying: _**'When you gotta go, you gotta go.'**_ "

" _ **'Better out than in.'**_ "

Alan nodded, "Exactly!" Watching his older brother scrubbing away, a devious idea popped into his head, "Hey Squid-face?"

"Hm? HEY!" Gordon spluttered getting a face-full of water. With a growl he picked up the nearest thing to hand and threw it hard at his sibling. It flew through the air hitting the other blond with a wet slap.

"UGH! Gordon! Sick!"

He smirked again, "I know."

As the two exchanged blows Virgil watched them from TB2's main entrance hatch. He should've been ticked that the two youngest weren't taking their chores seriously but, being the middle Tracy, big brother and home medic, he was glad that their bad tummies were better. A slight smirk appeared on his face as Gordon launched another sponge at Alan's head. He coughed loudly making them drop their weapons immediately, offering up awkward grins. "I take it you don't want these?" He nodded to the loaded tray in his arms: A platefull of chesse and ham rolls, two glasses of water and two apples. "And to think I slaved away for you two. Ah well..." He sighed turning away."No wait!"

"Don't go. We're famished. We'll be good, just don't take it away!"

Virgil nodded placing the tray of goodies on a nearby console, just mangaing to dive out of the way as Alan and Gordon all but inhaled the food. "Have either of you seen Scott yet?" Alan shook his head, mouth full of ham and cheese while Gordon sipped his water with a frown. "Wonder where he is?"

* * *

Scott stretched lazily on the sheets, a slow satisfied smile appearing on his face. He always got a good night sleep after certain kinds of activites. Burying his face into the plush pillows under him he could just make out the black shape of Thunderbird Shadow as Kayo made her rounds along Tracy Island's perimeter. Smile turned into a small frown taking in the clock on the side table. With a yelp the eldest brother stumbled out of bed, tripping over his tangled underwear and rushing to the shower.

Clean and dressed in loose sweats and t-shirt Scott made his way to the kitchen. Reaching the top of the steps his nose was flooded with the most delightful scent which made his stomach gurgle with joy, Grandma Tracy was not in charge, and his ears perked up hearing the soft tones of his little brother drifting through-out the house.

Making his way down to the kitchen Scott was greeted to the sight of Virgil,dressed in his battered wife-beater and knee lenght shorts, humming away as he made lunch. The middle Tracy had his back to him so he didn't notice the eldest sneaking up and reaching in...

But, of course, Virgil had hearing like a fox, so Scott's careful creeping was for nought. But what the hey. Right? He would humor him just this once. "Hm?" Virgil stopped mid verse and glanced down. Spying two arms wrapped around his waist and a solid wall of warmth pressed against him made him shake his head. "Well, good- afternoon to you too." The arms squeezed a litle bit. "You have a good rest? You didn't go for your run this morning, I was worried."

"Mmmm..." Scott rested his forehead between Virgil's shoulders and sighed. _Ah!_ Thought Virgil. _This game again._ "Mm..." Scott nuzzled closer. Warm puffs of air tickled Virgil's neck.

"What would you like? I got eggs on toast with nice chilled OJ."

"Muh-uh..." Came the muffled reply and head shake.

"Uh...A full english?"

"Uh! Uhh...!" Came the whine behind and an extra hard squeeze to his middle. Virgil racked his brain for the other dishes Scott liked and would only eat because he got them just right. A soft rumble right next to his ear made him pause and glance ahead at the warped reflections of the two of them via the metal splashback panel. He could just make out Scott's teasing blue eyes over his shoulder before they ducked back down and the soft rumbling started up again. "Mmm..."

"Pancakes?"

Right answer. Virgil didn't have time to react. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around the tops of his shoulders, planting a big wet smooch on his cheek with a satisfying, "M-wah!" before releasing him and sitting at the large island counter, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring hinself a cup. Virgil stood, dumb-stuck, holding his cheek for a second before turning round and glaring at his older brother. Scott looked at him over the rim of his cup and winked, Virgil groaned softly but smiled turning back and whipping a fresh batch of pancakes.

A while later, the stack of pancakes was completely demolished and Scott's belly was full. The eldest Tracy sat back in his chair with a content moan patting said stomach, "You make the best waffles in the world,Virg." A loud belch, " _ **The**_ _ **world!"**_

Virgil chuckled into his glass of OJ, "Don't let Grandma hear you or you'll get to be her test subject for a month."

Scott smirked, "Remember the last time she made cookies? The best Air Hockey pucks ever."

"I remember you shooting one straight out the window and nearly knocking Brains out." Scott and Virgil turned at the new voice, beaming smiles spreading across their faces.

"JOHN!"

The second eldest grinned bashfully and took the seat Scott offered and the glass of OJ from Virgil. He sipped it slowly with a gentle sigh, smacking his lips in appreciation,"Mmm...forgotten how good that taste." Virgil ruffled his hair before gathering the plates and loading up the dish-washer. While he was doing that John leaned towards Scott and whispered in a low voice, "So...Did he forgive you? You seem more...relaxed. If you know what I mean."

"Forgiven. For now. Nearly broke my record too."

John blinked, "Really? I don't know if that sounds like a punishment or one heck of a night."

Scott blushed, "A bit of both."

"Huh."

"And what are you guys whispering about?" The two eldest looked up and found Virgil munching on an apple with a raised brow.

John smiled sweetly, "Well, we were coming up with a plan to defeat the gruesome-twosome at their own games." Beside him Scott paled rapidly, trying to inch his way off his seat and out of harms' way. "With it being the last week-end of the month and all."

"I see." He said to John, then to Scott, "If you plan on escaping, do it now."

Scott didn't have time to do anything. The room was suddenly swamped with chemical smells and the sounds of bickering youngsters. The two youngest Tracys spotted their older brother trying to make a run for it and, with a combined war-cry, charged him to the ground. Scott ended up on his stomach with Alan sitting on his legs and Gordon laying across his shoulders. At the counter John and Virgil glanced at each-other, grinned and rushed over. All five ending up in a dog-pile in the middle of the kitchen with a struggling Scott underneath.

And that's how Grandma Tracy, Brains, Kayo and M-A-X found them a couple of minutes later.

* * *

 ** _Hi guys, thanks for reading._**

 ** _Scott might have a little OOC but it's fine, all part of the story._**

 _ **This chapter turned out to be shorter than I hoped and if there were mistakes or words missing, sorry about that.**_

 _ **Had a lot happening these past few weeks. Not all good. Won't go into details right now.**_

 _ **Anyway...Mr Grey should be turning up in the next chapter, or maybe one after, and things start to heat up. Be warned rating might change.**_

 _ **Shout-out to followers and reviewers. Thank-you very much.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 **Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **What happened four months go?**

 **(Please note change in rating.)**

* * *

 **Four months ago...**

 _Grey was not amused, they were going to be late. He held out a black tie. "I still perfere you in this one, Scott. Will you please wear it for me? I will not ask again."_

 _Scott glanced at it with distaste but mumbled,"Yes ,sir," taking off the navy tie he'd chosen and slipping the black one round his neck. While Grey had his back to him ,gathering up his wallet and car keys ,he secrectly slipped the other into his jacket pocket. "So? Will I do?"_

 _Grey gave him a once-over. They were both in evening-wear: he was in a charcoal grey suit, white shirt and grey tie. Scott was in a nice tailored black number, white dress shirt and matching black tie. He smirked stepping forward, "You look stunning," Cupping Scott's chin he drew them closer. Planting a soft peck on his lips Scott moaned trying to deepen it but Grey pulled back so they were inches apart. With a disappointing sigh Grey reached into his pocket and stuck a fake mustache on the Elder Tracy who frowned. "I know, but it's your rules. I'll reward you if you're a good boy tonight, Mr Tracy. Deal?"_

 _Scott bit his lower lip. Grey's eyes darkened dangerously. "Deal, Mr Grey."_

 _Another peck, "Tease. Come or we'll be late." Taking Scott's hand he led them out down into the parking-lot, all the while was Scott chuckling behind him like a school kid._

* * *

 _Sometime later at the club Grey and Scott became seperated. When Grey finally tracked down his missing submissive, he found (to his horror) he had changed his tie back to the ugly navy one from earlier_ **and** _he was entertaining some ginger_ _ **'super-model'**_ _at the bar._

 _The red-head giggled at something Scott whispered in her shell-like, her matching blood coloured talons digging into the fabric of his jacket making him hiss. Grey stalked over and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott, who was already slightly tipsy, raised a brow in question. Grey took in his half empty glass on the bar._ He's drunk already? Off half a glass? How did that happen? Unless... _He spied Red-head's clunky emerald ring, there was white powder just underneath it on her knuckle._ Oh...you sneaky, little...

 _"Home. NOW."_

 _Red-head was having none of it, "Babe,"_ Oh for mercy's sake _. Even her voice was high-pitched and false. "Whose this clown? He your keeper or sumtink?" She battered his hand away for her intended prize, fingers knotting into the navy tie around his neck and giving it a playfull tug. "Listen, babe..." she cooed,_ Yeah...I don't think so.

 _"No,_ **you** _listen..._ **babe** _."He ripped her hands away while taking Scott by the hip and pulling him to his side. Scott hummed softly, burrowing into the skin of his neck, the false mustache stratching the sensitive area._ That's going as soon as we get home. _"I'm taking my friend home, where I will bend him over the nearest flat surface, making sure he doesn't walk straight for a week. We understand each-other?"_

 _"You mean he..? And you two are..? That's sick! That's...That's...Just who are you anyway?"_

 _He grinned smugly, "My name is Grey and I've just stolen a member of Internation Rescue from right under your nose. Hm?"_

 _She snorted, flicking back her hair,"Yeah? And I'm Jeff Tracy. Have a nice night!" With-out looking back she slipped off her stool and clipped off in search of new prey._

 _As they were leaving the club, Grey made a note to inform the bouncers of Miss Red-head, they promised to_ _ **look after**_ _her by any means possible. The car was pulled around and Grey helped Scott into the passager side. With a nod of thanks they pulled away from the curb and headed towards Grey's appartment. The journey was silent. Grey was focused on the road, while Scott (now free of the mustache) looked out of the window, biting his lower lip. He knew something was wrong, that he had slipped up (and not just because of the tie) but he just couldn't put his finger on it right now._

* * *

 _Grey parked up and they headed back up to the top floor. Once inside, Grey shed his jacket and headed down the corridor. Scott looked anywhere but at him, too nervous to move ,when a loud snap filled the room making him jump. Grey was standing by the Red Room, his belt hanging loosely at his side in an iron grip. "Now, Scott." Scott hurried over,eyes down-cast as Grey unlocked the door and pointed to his place on the floor. "Strip."_

 _Grey disappeared through the side door as Scott started to slowly undress. First slipping off his shoes, then his socks. Dress shirt shortly followed his trousers leaving him in black boxer briefs and navy tie. Hearing steady footsteps returning, he left the tie and knelt, sitting on his hunches, hands flat on his thighs and eyes down._

 _"You disobeyed me tonight. You know what happens." Scott gulped, keeping his eyes down and nodded. "Good. Get into position while I gather supplies."_

 _Scott shakily made his way over to the bench in the room,(that always had a single chair next to it. Grey had said once that sometimes he liked to watch while he played with his Subs remotely. He hadn't figured what that meant yet and hopefully it wasn't going to be tonight.) and laid down on his front on the cool leather. His hands went up and over the side where a brass ring was waiting. Bare feet came into his field of vision and rough hands grabbed his wrists, wrapping them sercurely in red rope before being thredded through the brass ring. He gave the rope a tug and couldn't move._

 _Grey unknotted the ugly navy tie around his neck to re-tie it over his eyes leaving him in complete darkness. "Can you see?" A head-shake. "Good. Now keep very still." Slowly, very slowly Grey raised his hips, sliding his black boxers down his legs and off. Grey returned to his hips positioning them at just the right angle. "You've been very naughty, Scott. Do you know what happens to naughty boys?"_

 _Head down, Scott whispered, "No, sir."_

 _Grey took his un-buckled belt and snapped it between his hands. At the sound Scott jumped. "They get spanked. Six hits and you're going to count every, single one. Understand?"_

 _"Y-yes, sir."_

 _SMACK! The burn of the leather across that patch of sensitive skin made Scott cry out and pull at his bonds._

 _"Count, Scott!"_

 _"O-One!"_

 _SMACK! Another hit, another scream,"Two!"_

 _It was while Scott was recovering from the third hit Grey spied something flashing amber in the pile of clothes by the door. It was Scott's watch-comm. He knew about IR, that Scott was pilot of Thunderbird 1, and about his brothers. He knew that amber was the colour of the second born and Space Monitor, John Tracy. Digging into the disguarded pile of clothes he plucked up the watch and clicked 'audio only'._

 **"This is Internation Rescue. We've recieved your emergency beacon. Are you in need of assistance?"**

Oh? They're checking up on him? This should be fun. And this Tracy sounds SO nice! _A couple of tries and he found the right button for image and sound. John Tracy: light copper hair, bright turquoise eyes and VERY tight space suit, popped up looking concerned. A familiar warmth curled low in Grey's belly,_ Oohh VERY nice indeed. _He thought, his other hand tightening on the belt. "Hello,there."_

 _John blinked in surprise seeing the masked man in black,_ **"Oh? Where is the owner of this watch? Are they hurt?"**

 _Hearing the sound of John's voice, Scott turned his head towards them. A soft whimper left his lips, silently begging Grey to stop and let him talk to his younger brother. "No-one's hurt. Scott's just fine." He glanced to where Scott was still bound and blindfolded along the bench, his behind starting to glow a rosy pink. He couldn't help but give it a light caress, Scott shuddered and whimpered again. Grey ignored him."We're both fine. Thank-you, John."_

 _Surprise was replaced with an uneasy frown._ **"Who are you? And how do you know our names?"**

 _Grey smirked, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "My name is Christian Grey and I know a lot more than just your names, John._ _ **A lot more**_ _. Scott's been a very helpful boy."_

 _Panic now replaced uneasiness. John's turquoise eyes darkened,_ **"Where is he?! Take me to him, right now!"**

 _A shrug, "If you insist." Grey stood to his full height, holding the watch infront of him, "As you can see, he's a-little tied up right now." At John's gasp Scott huddled as much as he could into his arms, his face now the same colour as his sore behind._

 **"Scott! What have you done to him? Untie him, right now!"**

 _Grey carefully placed the communicator on the chair nearby, "Afraid I can't do that, John."_

 **"I don't understand."**

 _"No harm will come to him. He knows the rules and tonight he broke them. Therefore he must be punished." Standing behind Scott once again Grey grabbed the belt once more, raised his hand..._

 **"Wait..."**

 _SMACK! Scott jerked on the bench with a yelp, "Four..." He muttered, fingers tangled in the rope. John watched, horrified as the beatings continued and his older brother was reduced to a sobbing wreak. "SIX! Stop, please, stop!" He cried, "I submit. I submit!"_

 _Grey smirked again at John, who was now a shade paler, "Call back in 20 minutes, Tracy." He said, taking hold of Scott's limp form by the hips, reaching into his pocket with one hand, undoing his jeans with the other._

 _John called back in 30._

* * *

 **Well, there ya go. That's what happened when Scott disobeyed four months ago.**

 **Until the next chapter.**

 **M.x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I doing the later part of this thing and noticed it didn't make sense and it jumped in too many places, so I'm re-doing some parts. (like this one.)**_

 _ **Any-hoo here's the next chapter. (if it's messy, sorry.)**_

 _ **Think I can safely say this is the start of Scott and Virgil. (Even if they don't know it yet.)**_

* * *

Chapter 5.

After digging out a ruffled Scott the group retired to the main room. It was the last week-end of the month so that meant...Family games day!

They paired off and started with a simple game of cards that Scott won in the end, and was immune from being Gandmas test subject for her next experiment. Next came a round of VR golf, which Alan and Gordon both tied for, making the rest throw down their clubs in disgust demanding foul-play. They then moved to a game of old fashioned 'Twister' (refereed by M-A-X and Brains) won by John and Kayo. (Virgil did not nudge Gordon's foot. No sir.)

It was nearly time for a well derserved break. Grandma, Brains and M-A-X were down-stairs leaving the six of them sitting in a circle by the old piano near the big windows over-looking the pool. They sat in order of their Thunderbirds: Scott first, Virgil second and so on...

On the floor infront of them sat two dice and Parker's old boater hat. Inside the hat were slips of card, each one holding a different 'punishment.'

Alan rubbed his hands, "OK! Who's first?"

Kayo smiled, "I think eldest to youngest will do just fine." Alan made a face. She shrugged, "It's not like we don't trust you Alan..."

"But we don't trust you." Finished John. The others (incuding Gordon) nodded in agreement.

Scott rolled the first dice, it was pink and had tiny writing on some sides and pictures of lips on others. "OK... 'act like an animal'. Not bad, and for the next one..." He rolled the normal dice...And grinned at the hazel-eyed blond.

Gordon shrugged, "Hit me,bro."

Scott got up on all fours and crawled over. His eyes never leaving Gordon's. He came up behind him, rubbed along his back before leaning up and purring in his ear. "Meow..."

The others were trying hard not to laugh.

"Ah...are you a good kitty?" Gordon stroked under Scott's chin.

Scott head-butted him. "Meow..?"

Gordon patted his head, "Will you let me pilot Thunderbird 1 next call-out?"

Scott frowned, leaning into his face and hissing, "Not on your life." Before sitting back down.

"Eh...Worth a shot."

John was next. Rolling the pink dice he got 'kiss the person across from you'. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked up. "Uh...(Alan shot daggers at him)...Not that I don't find you attractive, Kayo... But I'll just..." He reached into the old hat and pulled out a card. "OK...If you guys will excuse me..."

The red-head disappeared from view down into the kitchen. He came back a minute later with one of Grandma's cookies in hand and sat down. The others had looks of horror on their faces as he took a large bite...And shuddered.

"John..?"

He held up a hand and swallowed, making a face. "Tastes worse than old socks." He mumbled.

Alan reached over and gave him a hug, "You're a braver man than me, John."

The game went on. Some times they would get easy dares like 'sing a song' or 'do a dance', other times they would forfeit the kisses and dip their hands into the hat for a card. No one was brave (or stupid) enough to kiss someone yet...Until now...

Gordon and Alan snorted, "Who's your unlucky victim, Virge?"

The dice said, 'kiss the person to your right' but John still looked out of sorts from Grandma's cookie, so he chose Scott instead. Rolling the other dice it stopped at 6. The group let out a collective gasp.

"A full 6 seconds!" Gordon giggled. "Feel sorry for you, Scotty."

Scott shrugged, "I'm not scared." John moved out the way quickly. The eldest Tracy turned slightly so his knees were brushing Virgil's. "Only 6 seconds," he whispered to Virgil, "we can do this." Virgil nodded.

"Guys, you're wasting time here. Do it or pull a card. Hurry up!"

A few more seconds of hesitation before Virgil muttered an oath, grabbed the front of Scott's shirt and pulled him close. But he didn't know his own strenght and pulled Scott in so forcefully that he ended up in his lap, their lips meeting in a harsh kiss. Another gasp left the group. They didn't think the brothers would go through with it.

Gordon and Alan were quietly counting the seconds. But Virgil and Scott weren't listening. At 3 seconds Scott's hands, that had been in fists by his sides, were now resting on Virgil's shoulders, lightly tracing patterns on the soft skin along the nape of his neck. Virgil's hands had left his top and were wrapped around his back. As Scott moved Virgil's thumbs would stroke the thin slip of skin not covered by his vest.

 _He feels amazing!_ Was the only thought running around Scott's head. Virgil's lips were firm yet soft at the same time and his hands...Scott nearly groaned out loud. Virgil's hands felt rough but were holding him just right... _What would they feel like..?_ His eyes shot open, _Whoa! Bad Scott. Bad! And...TIME!_

The brothers pulled away from each-other, panting hard.

The rest of them were quiet at the **very** intense PDA the brothers had put on. Kayo and Gordon had their mouths hanging open but John was gazing at them with a knowing look on his face. Nobody said anything until Alan spoke,"Bro, what the _**hell**_ was that?"

Scott took a moment to steady his breathing. Virgil was looking at him wide-eyed and red faced. To add more fuel to the fire Scott leaned forward to nuzzle Virgil's nose, before grinning at the youngster, " **That** , little brother is what you would call a kiss. Now...Who's hungry?"

The others exchanged looks before getting up and heading towards the steps leading to the lower part of the house. John stayed behind so he was in step with Scott.

"You looked like you enjoyed that."

Scott gave a puzzled frown, "I...I did." He nibbled his bottom lip. "I didn't mean for it to get so far." He rubbed his face with a muffled groan, "I'm so confused right now."

John put an arm around him and squeezed, "I hope you figure it out, because if a certain person finds out...You're in deep trouble."

"Crap! I completely forgot. He's gonna kill me." They neared the kitchen and were welcomed with the most wonderous smells. "Correction: he can kill me after lunch."

But before any of them could take a step forward Grandma Tracy stood before them. "And where do you think you're going?"

Alan tred to edge around her, "Uh...Food?"

The eldest Tracy shook her head, "Nice try,kiddo." From behind her back she held out six tiny bundles wrapped in plastic. "It's been six months, so you know that means..."

Alan and Gordon groaned in unison, "Already? But we showered!" They looked at the plastic with distaste.

Grandma frowned, "You know the rules. A quick shower with soap and a change of underwear doesn't cut it. Now take these, pair off and head for the chambers."

Two out of six of them groaned.

* * *

A while later found the IR team in the de-con chambers, freshly showered and changed into the disposable underwear provided (pants for the boys and bra and panties for Kayo. Similar to sun-tanning underwear or worn in hospitals.). They decided to pair up going by their Thunderbird numbers. The first room housed Scott and Virgil, next to them were Alan and Gordon, the last one held John and Kayo.

The rooms were small, two benches ran along the sides and a low stool sat in the middle. As soon a the doors hissed shut behind them a calming blue light switched on over-head. A small panel near the door opened revealing a big tub of purple gel.

In the first chamber Scott picked up the tub and made a face at the smell. "Ugh...Hate this stuff..." Placing it down beside Virgil, he scooped a load in his hand. "I do you, you do me?"

Virgil nodded taking a seat on the stool. He yelped in surprise feeling the first touch on his back, "Damn, it's cold!"

His brother smiled apologetically, rubbing the next lot between his palms to warm it up. Leaning down so his lips nearly touched Virgil's ear, he whispered, "Sit back and think happy thoughts."

Virgil gestured with his head towards his lap,"With these on? Not a good idea."

Scott hummed behind him, now working along his shoulders and arms. "Something else then?"

Virgil smiled softly closing his eyes, "...Like that monster burger upstairs with my name on it..."

"With hot sauce?"

"And crispy fries and a nice cold one to wash it all down with..."

Scott chuckled behind him, "Sounds nice. Mind if I join you?"

A nod, "Sure. I'd like that."

"A date then. Uh...Well not a **'** _ **date'**_ date 'cause that'd be weird. Just two bros hanging out. Right?"

Virgil snorted, "You get so flustered. It's called a bro date."

Scott blinked, "Oohh..." There suddenly came faint sound from the next chamber. The two looked at each other. Scott grinned, "I think we bored them to death." He tapped Virgil's side to make him go lie on one of the benches so he could do the backs of his legs.

* * *

Next door Gordon hopped down from his bench. Helping himself to some gel, he spread a thin layer onto his arms. "Scott and Virgil are so lame! You would have thought after the stunt they just pulled they would be shouting at each-other. But _**Nnooo**_! You got anything?" He glanced over to where the other blond was still listening, a light flush dusting his cheeks. "Alan?"

"Holy...I think John and Kayo are..." He leaned away from the wall.

"What! Let me listen. Move over!" Gordon shoved the youngest out the way, placing his head near the wall he could just make out muffled conversation. "Huh..?"

 _"Been a long time since we've done this."_

 _"Yeah. I don't get a lot of down-time like the rest of you. Always on call."_

 _"Shame. Out of all of you, you're the least annoying one. I might not show it in front of the others, but I do miss you when you're not here."_ A moan came from John. _"You're so tense."_

 _"If you miss me that much, you could always spend some time up in 5 with me. If you want."_ A grunt. _"Ah! Not so hard. Since when did you get so rough?"_

A small laugh, _"Sorry. Forgot how fragile you are after long periods in space."_

A growl came from John, _"Not_ _ **that**_ _fragile."_

Kayo gasped loudly. _"John!"_

 _ **"BOYS!"**_ Came Grandma's voice over-head making them both jump _ **. "Stop ear-wigging and get on with it. And no scrawling rude words on the wall like last time. Understand?"**_

"Grandma!"

"It was one time!"

 _ **"I don't care. I didn't raise you boys to use words like that. You nearly gave me a heart-attack."**_

Alan frowned, "Scott uses worse."

Gordon nodded, "Yeah. Like that one time he scratched 1's paintwork upon landing. He shouted over the comms (he said a word that had Grandma saying, _**'BOYS!'**_ again.) and I don't think he meant a pair of male cows."

Grandma sighed, _**"I'll deal with Scott. You make sure to leave the room as you found it. Am I clear?"**_

Both blonds hung their heads, "Yes, Grandma."

* * *

In the last chamber John and Kayo smirked at each-other.

"Um...Thanks for neck and head massage, it really helps when I come Earth-side." He suddenly flushed alarmingly fast. " I didn't hurt you, did I?" Asked the worried red-haired Tracy.

Kayo shook her head, "No. Though you did surprise me. I forgot how quick you can be. Where did you learn that counter-attack?"

John rubbed the back of his neck, "I remember seeing it on one of Dad's old holo-vids. Figured it might come in handy one day, not with you, but with the Gruesome-Twosome."

Kayo laughed pressing her ear near the wall, "Well it did the trick. I can't hear them anymore." Taking a blob of gel she rubbed it into her leg, next to her John did the same. "This normally takes 2 hours, right?" John nodded. "So some time to kill." John nodded again, hunching up as he rubbed in the gel. _He's claming up._ She thought. _How to get the shyest Tracy talking?_ She pondered for a second, and then an idea popped into her head. "How's your next E-book coming on?"

He smiled a little, "Good. Really good! EOS is gathering all sorts of information about new star clusters everyday. Might have to name some of them soon." His blush intensified under the blue light. "I could name one after you, if you like?"

"You'd do that for me?" Another nod. "John...I...Thank-you." She smiled back. "Have to be a cool name though. Or something to really annoy Alan."

John returned her smile, "We got another hour. I'm sure we can think of something."

* * *

"So...about what happened before..."

Virgil looked at Scott over his shoulder, "You're kidding me. **Now**?" He shook his head. "It's part of the game, Scott. You know the rules."

"It was the whole six seconds, Virge. You should have seen the others faces."

Virgil huffed, "Well then I take it back. Forgive me for being brave and not wanting to end up as M-A-X's new sparing buddy." He was quiet for a moment, "It's not like you didn't enjoy it. I noticed you didn't push me away. Quite the opposite."

Scott froze, his hands inches above Virgil's body. _**Crap!**_ Virgil had noticed. And he was right. He hadn't push him away. In fact...

"Scott? You OK?"

"I..."

 **"So-sorry t-to interupt. I kn-know it's family time, but w-we have a-a situation."** Brains' voice crackled over the comms. **"Everybody cl-clean-up and head to the m-main room. EOS is waiting."**

* * *

 _ **So sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **But good news is that I still have a job (For the moment, have to see what happens in the few weeks.)**_

 _ **Anyway... Mr Grey will be appearing in the flesh in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Your humble servant. xx**_


End file.
